‘Monalisa’ is a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree Malus domestica Borkh. This new cultivar is the product of a controlled cross of female parent ‘Gala’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,637) and male parent ‘Malus 4’ (not patented), carried out at the Epagri/Caçador Experimental Station at Caçador, Santa Catarina, Brazil in 1988. ‘Monalisa’ is characterized by, and was initially selected for, its high resistance to scab (V. inaequalis), high resistance to glomerella leaf spot (C. gloeosporioides), resistance to red spider mite (P. ulmi), low chilling requirement and uniform red-purple skin color with russeting. The variety was first asexually reproduced in 2001 at the Caçador Experimental Station by grafting onto ‘M-9’ rootstock. ‘Monalisa’ has been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.